


Life of the Party

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, PWP, Pet Play, Sexual exploration, Tit Play, Trans Connor, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, Tribbing, Vaginal Sex, dick sucking, tit fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Hank helps Gavin indulge in his gangbang fantasy.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed, Jeffrey Fowler/Gavin Reed, Original Female Character/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Life of the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!

“Are you sure you want this, sweetheart?” Hank asked, cupping the side of Gavin’s face. A week ago, when Gavin had proposed the idea, Hank had thought he was joking. While Gavin certainly pushed Hank’s expectations when it came to “kinky shit” in their relationship, his boyfriend’s shyness around his own body, and his distaste for his coworkers, had made him more than a little surprised when Gavin had suggested a Gangbang.

“I’m sure.” Gavin nodded, nuzzling his face into the hand. “I mean, it’s a bit late to back out now, anyways.” He laughed, absentmindedly toying with the bell on the tight back collar Hank had helped around his neck. “Or is jealousy finally grabbing you by the balls, Anderson?” 

“It’s never too late, sweetheart. I’m sure they’ll be happy just watching the game.”

“Aww, you think that little of me?” Gavin mock pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. He only wore one of Hank’s old hoodies, way too big for him, but his chest still made a tantalizing dent in the fabric. 

“Fine. They’d be devastated. But they’d deal with it.” 

Gavin beamed, darting forward to peck Hank on the cheek. “Thank you, Pop. You’re a charmer.” 

“Thank you, baby boy.” He gently disentangled himself. If Gavin didn’t go down know, he would never want him to leave. 

They went down the stairs together, Gavin’s hand in his, Gavin near dragging him down to the den. The party was all there, invited over for Hockey viewing with “Added Entertainment”. Connor and Nines cuddled together on the sofa, with Jeffrey awkwardly poised on the edge of the last cushion as a third wheel. Across from them were Chris and his wife. 

When Gavin reached the threshold, his fingers hooked into the sweatshirt, tugging it over his head and letting it drop on the floor. Hank grabbed the fallen garment; if he wasn’t careful, his eyes would be trapped staring at Gavin. Gavin was, to put it simply, fucking gorgeous. He had a full, jiggly ass, and a chubby pubic mound and killer tits, as well as an adorably plush tummy. He was hairy, too, the hair hiding just enough to be all the more enchanting. 

“Chris brought his wife?” Gavin worried his lip between his teeth minutely. 

“It was Chris’s condition for coming. But I’m sure she’ll only touch you if you let her.” Gavin was gay, and while he hadn’t outright rejected the possibility of entertaining both Chris and his wife Ruby, it had still given his boyfriend pause. 

“Mm. You’d like that, though, right big boy? Seeing me with a woman?” A slow grin spread across Gavin’s face, and he wiggled his ass at Hank. 

“Yeah, kid.” Hank got out. Unlike Gavin, Hank was very bi. “Now get out there and entertain your guests.” He gave Gavin’s ass a healthy slap, enough to make it jiggle, as he brushed by. 

Hank took the lone armchair, watching as Gavin entered the room. The bell jingled as the man walked, and the sway Gavin put in his step made his chest jiggle with each step. All heads turned away from the game. 

For a second, Gavin looked like a baby deer caught in headlights, all shivering limbs and unsteady feet as his eyes tracked every face in the room before settling on the floor. He ambled forwards, seating himself in the center of the room, splayed out on his back with all of his goods out. He closed his eyes, like he was only relaxing, perhaps taking a nap, as diffident as any of the cats Gavin begged Hank to take home with him. 

Nines was the first one to make a move. He reached out casually, ruffling Gavin’s hair and scratching behind his ears. “What a good little kitty you are, putting yourself on display for us.”

Gavin gave a mock purr that sent blood straight to Hank’s dick. It was a little strange, watching Gavin make noises not for him, especially when Nine’s hand drifted lower, cupping his chest before squeezing hard. 

That earned a gasp from Gavin, his legs kicking in the air. Gavin’s t-cock stuck out of his folds, and Hank would have gone over to draw the tiny appendage into his mouth if Connor hadn’t beat him to it. 

The android pulled down his pants, revealing his own furry, dripping cunt and engorged clit. A spark of pride shot through Hank at the thought that his boy had caused such a reaction. At first, in a flurry of fevered motion, Connor attempted to fuck him with his bottom growth. His hips snapped back and forth, Gavin whining and writhing on the ground as Nines continued to molest Gavin’s chest. 

When Connor stopped, instead pressing his cunt onto Gavin’s own, making their t-dicks rub together in slow, rolling motions, Nines pulled his hard cock out from his fly, brushing the tip against Gavin’s lips. 

Hank sat back in his chair, allowing his hand to wander down past his waistband, and over his cock. Gavin sucking dick was a sight to behold. The way his plump lips pursed around Nines’ shaft, how the boy leaned into it, like he was fucking born for it. Even the adoration directed at Nines made Hank throb. He almost couldn’t tear his eyes off. But, Connor rubbing against Gavin wasn’t something he could ignore. 

Along with fat, red t-dicks, both Connor and Gavin had chubby pussies in common. Gavin’s folds were decidedly soft, huge and puffy and downright indecent with arousal, and Connor’s barely left room for his clit to peak out of. 

Hank couldn’t decide which set of noises made him harder; Gavin’s choked gasps or the sinful squelch of sex pressing against sex. 

When Nines pulled away, spraying a layer of bluish jizz over Gavin’s face and chest, Chris’s wife stepped forwards. She seated herself next to Gavin on the floor, tentatively stroking his hair. “Are you enjoying yourself?” 

Gavin’s face screwed up in ecstasy as Connor came against him. Ruby took that as a yes. “You’re very cute.” She hummed, poking idly at one of Gavin’s tits. The whites of Gavin’s eyes showed in stark relief as he panted, hips twitching as Connor stood up. “I’ve never really met a man who liked things stuck up there.” She gestured vaguely at his still-sopping cunt.

“So?” Gavin bristled slightly. Hank would have intervened, but Gavin hadn’t pulled away, and the way he licked his lips signaled he was still at least a little interested. 

“May I?” She gestured again toward his bottom. 

“Mhm.” Gavin spread his legs, and Hank craned to get a better view. Connor’s spunk still dripped from Gavin’s pubes, and the area around Gavin’s slit was puffy and red. 

Ruby settled down between them. Her fingers explored at first, Gavin letting out little grunts and gasps as she came across particularly sensitive parts. She seemed to take great delight in poking at Gavin’s asshole, tracing the sensitive are before pressing the tip of her finger into his hole. 

As the whole finger worked inside, Gavin drenching the background with kittenish mewls as his legs trembled, Hank timed quick strokes to his cock with Ruby’s teasing. The way she played with him so tentatively, eyes filled with wonder at each of Gavin’s new reactions, brought Hank unbearably close to the edge. 

As she added a second finger, her unoccupied hand moved to poke at Gavin’s t-cock. The poor member, dark pink and turning red, twitched at her attention. She tugged at it, first barely then harsh, and Gavin came with a strangled moan as his legs locked around her. 

“Fuck, go easy on it next time. That shits sensitive.” 

“Sorry, baby.” Ruby apologized, giving his cunt one last experimental squeeze before letting go. She seated herself back with a flustered Chris. 

Gavin looked exhausted. Tucking himself back into his boxers, Hank crouched besides Gavin. “Need anything, baby boy?” He murmured. 

“C-can you get me some water? And my mat? The floors fuckin rock hard.” He joked. 

“Of course, honey.” Gavin’s mat was an oversized pet bed they had purchased for when they did longer pet play scenes together. Hank dragged it out from the closet, allowing Gavin to position it near the couch where Nines and Connor and Jeffrey sat. As Gavin curled up on the mat, Hank gently fed him a few sips from a water bottle before handing it off to him. 

As Gavin rested and the game played, Hank watched as the guests pampered Gavin. They took turns ruffling his hair, or feeding him bits of wings. 

As Gavin’s eyes dropped near closed, a smirk crossed Nines face. “Gavin, can you fetch me a beer?” Hank has put the cooler in the corner, filled with ice and glass bottles. 

“Sure.” Gavin struggled upright, ambling over. 

“Can I have one too?” Asked Ruby, and Gavin nodded, flicking the caps off of two of them. As he stepped back towards them, Nines held up his hand. 

“Is that any way for you to transport them, Gavin?” 

“In my hands?” 

“Well, you have two good holes down there, don’t you?” Nines raised an eyebrow. 

“I- but they’re so big!” 

“I’m sure you can fit the tip, sweetheart.” 

Gavin gulped, and Hank was almost certain he wouldn’t obey, but Gavin set the two bottles down. He hesitated for a second over them, fitting the first one against his cunt and hissing as it entered him. Hank got a great view of Gavin stuffing the second one in his asshole. 

Whining at the intrusions, Gavin still waddled forwards, his chest heaving at the exertion. When he reached Ruby, he bent awkwardly, hissing through his teeth as she pulled the bottle from his cunt. 

“Fuck.” He grunted, presenting himself to Nines. Now, Hank had the perfect view of Gavin’s face as the second bottle left him. 

“Come here, boy.” Jeffrey murmured, patting his thigh. Gavin shakily complied, plopping on his lap. “You did very well, didn’t you? Would you like a reward?” Two fingers rubbed at Gavin’s cunt and t-dick. Gavin nodded, burying his face in Jeffrey’s side. Nines only laughed. 

Jeffrey slid out his cock, teasing Gavin’s folds before thrusting inside. Gavin whined, eyes locking with Hank as he raised up on Jeffrey’s lap. Hank reached back into his pants, pulling his own member out and stroking. 

He felt the heat building within himself as Gavin watched him. Gavin’s hairy chest jiggled with each bounce, bright red as his face, little mewls and fucks steaming from his boy like air. 

“Daddy please!” Gavin sobbed, bouncing harder. Jeffrey looked as debauched aa Gavin, barely able to keep up with his pace as he thrust erratically into him. “Haaaank!” Gavin sobbed as he came. 

The words sent Hank over the edge, hot cum spurting over his chest and onto the floor. They’d have a hell of a clean up after, but right now, it didn’t matter.

Gavin rested limply in Jeff’s arms, little giggles leaving him as Jeff kissed along his jaw and forehead. Still, he perked up when Hank approached. 

“Ready for your bath, buddy? Or are you not done yet?” Gavin looked tired as shit, but Hank didn’t want to cut his night short. 

Gavin grinned lazily, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. “I dunno, Pop, I don’t think the game’s done. Can’t leave our guests hanging, now can we?” 

Hank laughed. “Of course not, sweetheart. Course not.”


End file.
